The Healing Angel
by Let love win
Summary: Sebastian falls in love. want to read it be my guest
1. Chapter 1

**New story! It is set in the middle of the City of Lost Souls. Hope you like it! This is another OC story. I am changing the plot a little.**

 **Asia's P.O.V.**

"You're not going alone, Clary," I said, my voice firm. "I'm coming with you, okay?" I watched Clary put on her gear as I put on my own. We were at the Institute, gearing up to rescue my brother from Sebastian.

"No, you aren't, Asia. I said no." Clary responded.

"Look, I'm going. I'm his _sister._ You can't stop me." I said fiercely. "I told him I would keep him safe, and that's what I intend to do." My body was shaking with emotion. I was scared my wings were going to come out. As it was, I could feel my elemental powers flaring up.

Clary was watching me. She knew what was about to happen. "Fine, you can come. But do not talk to Sebastian. At all." Clary warned me.

"Fine," I agreed. It's not like I wanted to talk to Sebastian. _'If he has done anything to my brother, I'll-"_ I calmed myself down before something could happen.

That's when Sebastian and Jace arrived at the Institute. They looked at me as they entered.

"Look, I'm going, and you're not going to stop me. And if you try, I'll-" My powers flare up, and my snow white wings come out.

Sebastian walks up to me and lifts my chin. I shiver but hold his gaze.

"I like her. She has fire." Sebastian said. He reached out a hand and stroked my wings.

Pleasure spiked through me and I let out a soft groan.

Sebastian smirks. "Alright, let's go."

We leave and head to an apartment. As soon as we arrive, I hug my brother.

Jace hugged me back tightly. "Nice to see you, little sister."

 **Sebastian's P.O.V.**

 _'The girl is very intriguing. She's so beautiful and unlike any other. I want her.' I needed her. 'What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with me? What is this-this_ _ **feeling**_ _? I am going to keep my distance from her. She will ruin me, and I will not have that. Not at all.'_ The person I was supposed to be and the demon inside were already at war. I didn't need this girl.

The girl yawns. "I need to crash, you guys. I'm tired." She leaves, leaving me to reminisce in the feeling of her soft wings.

 **Asia's P.O.V.**

 _'I can't believe he touched my wings. He is so hot and-_ _ **NO!**_ _He is off limits to me. I am so not thinking about this! I'm going to bed. Ugh, why? Just, why?'_

After climbing in bed and getting under the blankets, I slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, peeps who might be reading this. Wassup? Do not own. If I did, Sebastian would live. Anyway, on with the story! Giving credit to the amazing people I meet threw this site TheQueenOfDarknessTheFollowin and KateLovesToWrite my beta and friend**

 **Asia's P.O.V.**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. Confusion and slight panic wash over me until I remembered the events of last night. _'Clary and I left the Institute to come to this apartment. Right.'_ I sat on the edge of the bed and put my face in my hands. Tears filled my eyes as all my pent up emotions crashed down on me. I missed my friends from the Institute. I hated staying at the stupid apartment. Hated Sebastian for kidnapping my brother. But most of all, I hated the fact that something was _wrong_ with Jace. I didn't know what, but I knew something wasn't right. Wanting to be alone and undisturbed, I went to go lock myself in the closet and cry. But when I opened the door, I realized it was full of clothes. All the clothes were my style and my size. I raised an eyebrow. _'Creepy much?'_ I thought. Shaking it off, I chose a gray hoodie, black leggings, and a pair of combat boots to wear. Then I headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. Afterward, I brushed my teeth, applied a little makeup, and put my dark blue hair in a ponytail. Entering the kitchen, I realized I was the last one to wake up. My brother looked up at me from his cup of coffee. Setting down his cup, he approached me and examined a loose lock of my hair.

"I forgot to ask last night, when did you dye your hair?" Jace asked.

"I dyed it after you left since you weren't around to tell me no," I said with a smirk. "Some may scold me and say that it was _'selfish.'_ I call it taking advantage of an opportunity."

Jace laughed. "I knew you wouldn't be worried about me," he said, smiling. "Because I knew you weren't dead," I responded.

I noticed that Sebastian was watching me intently before he began to make his way over.

Clary quickly blocked his path. "Go back to where you were," she warned him.

Sebastian met her glare with a calm expression. "I just wanted to ask her a question," he said.

"You can ask her from over _there_ ," Clary said pointedly, her glare never wavering.

Sebastian merely looked over her shoulder and fixed his black eyes on me. "So, Asia, how did you know he wasn't dead?" He asked.

I debated on telling him, but his black eyes were mesmerizing. Next thing I knew, my mouth was opening to speak. "Well... I have powers, besides my wings and power over the elements. I can sense whether someone close to me is dead or not and where they are. My question is, why couldn't I find him? I assume you had something to with it, Sebastian." I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Yes, I did," Sebastian replied. He gestured to the apartment. "This is my father's-" He looked down at Clary, who was still glaring at him. "I mean, our father's apartment. It has a portal built into it for a quick getaway so that no one could track us."

Clary huffs and whispers, "Isn't that fortunate."

She and I burst into laughter.

Jace stares at us oddly. "What's so funny, you two?" He asked.

"Nothing, big bro," I chuckled. "Nothing at all. Anyway, where are we?"

"Italy," Jace replied.

"Ooh, can we walk around, please? I've always wanted to go to Italy." I said, eyes pleading with Jace.

"Yeah sure, little sis," Jace agreed, ruffling my hair.

After breakfast, we all went our separate ways. Jace and Clary went sight-seeing. Sebastian left as well, although I didn't know where. Five minutes after they left, I headed out as well. I walked around the streets of Italy and explored until it got dark. When I returned to the apartment, no one was there. 'I'm here alone. Yay! Now I can watch Anime.' I turned on the television and put on "Vampire Knight," right as Sebastian walked in. He had two female hookers on either arm, one of whom was a vampire.

"Wow, didn't think you would stoop that low," I said to Sebastian.

The vampire glared at me and said something in French. From her tone, I knew it wasn't nice.

Sebastian laughed and replied to her in French before their lips met in a heated kiss. I didn't know why, but I felt my heart twist painfully. 'Why do I care? He's evil!' I thought. Still, my heart ached at the sight of his lips on hers. Feeling angry at myself, the vampire, and most importantly Sebastian, I lashed out.

"PDA! GET OUT AND FIND A ROOM, YOU NASTIES!" I screamed.

Sebastian and the vampire separate as he leads both girls to his room. It's not long after when I hear disgusting noises coming from that direction. About an hour and a half later, I fell asleep on the couch.

~~{0}~~

Some time later, I woke up to hands wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air supply. It was the vampire chick. When she saw my eyes open, she squeezed my throat tighter. Black spots began to dance in front of my eyes, and I felt lightheaded. As my survival instincts kicked in, flames shot out of my hands and nailed her in the chest. She flew off of me and slammed into the wall. I gasped for air, feeling it rush back into my starved lungs. Tears stung my eyes and spilled over onto my cheeks. The hurt I felt when Sebastian brought the girls, the fear I had when the vampire tried to kill me, and the disgust that I felt for having these feelings overwhelmed me. I began to sob and curled up into a ball on the couch. I wanted nothing more than to run to my brother and cry in his arms. But I knew something was off with him, so I didn't. Instead, I cried my eyes out alone in an empty living room.

 **Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I watched as Asia sobbed on the couch. I could tell what had happened from the bruises peeking out on her neck and the blackened form of the prostitute. There was a tug in my heart. 'Sympathy?' I didn't bother trying to figure it out. I walked over and gathered Asia into my arms, surprised that she let me. She clung to me, her tears soaking my shirt. I brought Asia to her room and set her on the bed. Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I didn't respond at first, too overwhelmed by the shock. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned into the kiss. I delved my tongue into her mouth, causing her to groan softly. Her wings sprouted from her back, a sign she had lost control in her pleasure. I pulled away from her lips and stroked her feathers. Asia groaned again, louder than before. 'She loves it when I do that,' I thought. Smiling softly, Asia grabbed my hand and guided me to lay down beside her. I pulled her front to my chest and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other I used to caress her wings. Soon, we fell asleep.

~~{0}~~

The next morning, we woke up to Clary shouting at us. Glancing down at Asia in my arms, I saw that she was awake. She looked shocked. Jace must have heard the commotion because he soon entered.

"What the hell?" He shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own.**

 **Sebastian: You can own me anytime.**

 **Me: *giggles and blushes* Umm, okay.**

 **Asia's P.O.V:**

 _'Oh, dear God. I am so screwed.'_ Jace and Clary stood in the doorway screaming at us. I hated when people raised their voices at me. The room seemed to shrink. My chest tightened, making it hard to breathe. The yelling seemed to grow louder and louder until it was deafening. I needed it to stop _. 'I need it all to stop!'_ All of a sudden, something caught fire. Screams rang out, drowning Clary and Jace's voices. I gripped my hair with my hands and curled up into a ball. Some part of me registered that the horrific screams were my own. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop it. I had lost all control, and I was scared. Next thing I know, arms are wrapped around me and lips were pressed against my head. I instantly feel safe and warm. Protected. The fire goes out, and my screams die. I sigh and sink into Sebastian's embrace. Clary screeches in horror and pounces on Sebastian. I quickly push her off before she could hurt him.

"Sebastian and Jace, get out so I can talk to Asia," Clary demanded, eyes furious.

They both left reluctantly. Looking at Clary, I saw her body trembling with rage. 'I am so screwed.'

"Clary, I umm, I just, um," I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

She looked pissed. "What did I tell you?" Clary demanded. "I told you not to talk to him, and now you're what? Making out with him and sleeping in the same bed? You call that following the number one rule? You broke it! No, you went past breaking it!"

I met her angry glare with a steady one. "I don't regret any of it."

"You think he actually cares about you?" Clary scoffed. "He is part demon. He can't care about you."

Tears fill my eyes as the hard truth settles like a weight in my heart. _'She's right,'_ I think. The tears spill over onto my cheeks as I begin to cry. Clary stares at me with an unreadable expression, before she turns on her heel and leaves; leaving me to cry alone in the room.

 **Sebastian's P.O.V.**

Clary stalks towards me, her anger visible. "You touched her, you evil bastard! You have defiled her! You just, ugh! You're so-" she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Don't touch her. Don't even talk to her. Got it?" She demanded.

"I will do what I want," I stated calmly.

Jace glared at me. "Not to my sister, you won't," he warned.

I think back to last night. How soft her lips and wings were. How beautiful she was... 'I won't let them take her away from me.' I turned on my heel and stalked away from them, heading for the stairs. I entered her room and locked the door behind me. She had been crying. I took her damp cheeks in my hands and claimed her lips with mine, tasting the salt of her tears. Laying her back on the bed, I begin removing her clothes and then mine.

"What are you doing?" Asia asked quietly.

"Claiming you as mine," I responded.

Then our lips crashed together.

~~{0}~~

Hours later, Asia was asleep. I carefully pulled away from her and stood. Quietly, I picked up my clothes and dressed. Then I went downstairs to meet up with Jace and Clary to retrieve the Infernal Cup. Clary glared at me the entire way there. After a while, she spoke.

"I hate you, Sebastian," she spat.

"Why is that, little sister?" I asked.

"I think we both heard the noises last night, and I swear if it was against her will, I WILL KILL YOU!" Clary growled.

"It wasn't," I smirked, just to piss her off. I expected Clary to yell at me. What I didn't expect was Jace throwing me against the wall.

~~{0}~~

After retrieving the cup, we were home at last. I made my way up to Asia's room and quietly enter. She was still asleep. I gently shake her shoulder to wake her up, only for her to throw a pillow at my face. I laughed.

 **Asia's P.O.V.**

 _'Ugh,'_ I think as someone shook my shoulder.

"I'm still tired, go away!" I groaned.

"Please wake up?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

"I am, technically," I sighed, sitting up to face him. I held the sheet against my chest to cover myself.

"Okay, well, I have to tell you something." Sebastian starts to tell a tale about an Infernal Cup and how he is going to get his revenge.

Horror spread across my features. I looked horrified. I was horrified. This whole time, Sebastian had been planning on how to kill everyone I loved. _'Clary was right,'_ I thought.

"You can't do this. I won't let you," I said.

Sebastian looked surprised... And a little hurt? Just then, my friends burst through the door. They must have figured out Sebastian's plan. Everything happened so fast; they all leaped into battle, fighting against Sebastian while I remained frozen on the bed. Next thing I knew, Simon stabbed my brother with a sword made of heavenly fire. I screamed in horror. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. Someone's arms wrapped around me, lifting me off the bed. Then Sebastian and the apartment disappeared. We were all back at the Institute. That's when I realized I was naked with only a sheet to cover me in Alec's arms.

"Alec, kindly put me down so I can put on some clothes," I requested.

Alec gently set me on my feet. I ran to my room, the sheet firmly wrapped around my body. Feeling tears fill my eyes, I quickly threw on my _'Save the Whales'_ hoodie and a pair of shorts. Then I began to scream.

 **Sebastian's P.O.V.**

 _'They took her away from me. I will get her back,'_ I swore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own. Read and review, please. Thank you for those who have read.**

 **Asia's P.O.V.**

I almost lost it when Alec and Simon dragged Jonathan out like a prisoner. Yes, he has done some... Okay, _a lot_ of bad things, but I know they can see the change he's gone through. I also knew I needed to control myself soon. I was the center of everyone's attention, all eyes were on me. Before I could panic, my mother started the proceedings.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, fraternizing with the enemy?" She asked.

"Mom, I didn't plan this, okay?" I said. "I didn't plan on falling in love with him, at all. It just happened."

She laughed without mirth. "You don't know what love is, and when he is dead, you will move on."

 _"WHAT?"_ I yelled.

"Well, for his crimes he will be severely punished," my mother responded. "You know that, right? I have no pity for him; he deserves it."

"Yeah, but a lot of people deserve a lot of things," I argued. "I know you saw the change, Mama. He has changed. The demon blood is not in him anymore."

"He still has to be charged with his crimes. _The law is-"_

"- _the law,"_ I interrupted. "Yeah, Mom, I know the saying. I'm not stupid."

My mother stands and a sharp slap echoes throughout the room as her hand connects with my cheek. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again," she warned. Then she strode out the door.

A lone tear slips down my stinging cheek. By then, Alec and Simon had returned. Alec looked disappointed in me. Everyone did, in varying degrees. Clary looked downright angry at me.

I glared at all of them. "Look, I know what you guys are thinking; I'm making a huge mistake by loving him. But you know what? I didn't ask for your permission, any of you. And I know Jace will be pissed when he wakes up, but I will handle him myself, okay?"

I go to my room, not turning back to see their faces. _'And I really don't care, right now.'_

 **Sebastian's P.O.V.**

 _'Well, this is just great.' I'm in a dungeon that smells dingy, with these creepy Silent Brothers all around. 'I wonder what Asia is doing right now? Probably being interrogated by her family. It's all my fault. No, it's my father's. I could have had a regular, normal life...' It's_ so dark, I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. All of a sudden, there's a witchlight illuminating the room. I was able to see, but the light hurt my eyes. Asia stepped into view.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I walked down and asked the Silent Brothers if I could visit you. After some convincing, I'm here." She replied.

I noticed a painful looking, red handprint on her cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." Asia wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Oh, so you call a handprint on the side of your face 'nothing?'" I demanded.

Narrowing my eyes, I walked closer to her and gently grabbed her chin in my hand, causing her to stiffen. I examined the handprint on her face, only to see a tear run down it. I wiped it away and kissed her lips through the bars of my cell. After a moment, I pull away to look into her eyes.

"Please, tell me," I pleaded.

"It was Maurice," she said, a slight whimper in her voice.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I defended you and stood up to her. She got angry."

"Why did you do that?" I nearly yelled. "You're already on thin ice. Go back and make up with them, while I try not to punch this wall and wring her neck for hurting you."

Asia sighed. "Fine, but one more kiss." She leaned forward and kissed me. I reveled in the feeling of her lips against mine. She slowly pulls away and places a kiss on my forehead. Then she leaves and takes the light with her.

Afterward, I sit back on my bed and slowly drift off to sleep


End file.
